piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on the Dutch flute
The Attack on the Dutch flute was an attack of the rogue pirates led by Christophe-Julien de Rapièr on a Dutch merchant ship in the Caribbean. The battle ended with slaughter of the entire Dutch crew. Prelude to battle Escape from Shipwreck Cove After Davy Jones identified Boris "Borya" Palachnik as the leader of the rogue pirates that violated the Code of the Pirate Brethren, the rogue Pirate Lord was imprisoned in a cell and sentenced by the Brethren Court to hang. Before his captors could torture him for more information, he gave up the names of rogue pirate captains under his command. Christophe-Julien de Rapièr was one of them, and he was stopped before his ship could escape from Shipwreck Cove. Christophe's friend Jack Sparrow believed in Christophe's innocence, and he decided to help him. The night before the hanging, Jack sneaked into a cabin of Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code, and stole the keys of prison cells. He sneaked to a prison, and unlocked the cells of Christophe and his men. Though Christophe asked Jack to join him, Jack refused. But it turned out that Christophe really is the rogue captain, because he took the keys from Jack and freed Borya and his men too. The rogues then stormed the armory, and headed for the docks, hoping to reach their ships and flee from Shipwreck City. Suddenly, Teague and his men appeared, and a fight began. One of the rogues aimed his musket at Teague, but Jack knocked the barrel of the musket aside, causing the rogue pirate to miss his target. In the chaos of the battle, someone knocked Jack in the head, making him unconscious. Jack's new service Jack woke up on La Vipère, Christophe's ship, far away from Shipwreck Island. Jack felt that Christophe betrayed him, and he decided to escape from the ship at first opportunity. But three weeks passed, and the ship never came close to any land. During his time onboard, Jack met young pirate Robert Greene. Chasing the victim One morning, the rogue watchmen saw a ship on the horizon. It was a Dutch merchant flute, and Christophe decided to attack her. Though he didn't want to become one of the rogues, Jack was left with no option but to fight. While La Vipère was pursuing the unlucky vessel, Christophe talked to Jack about his plans of making his own fleet. He wanted Jack to be one of the captains under his command, and he offered him to take command of the Dutch ship on his behalf once she's captured. But Jack rejected the offer, saying that he isn't ready for his first command yet. Christophe then ordered Jack to join the boarding party, but only with a single cutlass as a weapon. The battle Attack The pirates hoisted their red rogue flag, to which the merchant ship responded by firing a broadside. The fire from the Dutch ship felt short, and the pirates fired back. The two ships then traded shots for the next few minutes. La Vipère sustained minor damage to her rigging, and a cannonball smashed one of her railings, but that was the only damage on the pirate ship. The flute lost her mainmast, and one shot destroyed her rudder. The merchant ship then raised the white flag of surrender. But the rogues acted like they didn't see the flag, and they fired another broadside on deck of the Dutch ship. The broadside destroyed the rest of the flute's rigging, and blow a hole below her waterline. The rogues then swung the grappling hooks, and boarded the flute. The massacre After they boarded the flute, the rogues assembled all surviving sailors and passengers on deck. The Dutch captain attempted to talk to Christophe, but the rogue captain ignored him. For the next hour, the rogues moved the flute's cargo of tobacco from her cargo hold to La Vipère's deck. When the cargo hold was emptied of everything of value, Christophe ordered all hands to "stand by to mop up". Christophe then turned to the Dutch captain, and ran him through. That was the signal for the rogues to start slaughtering their disarmed prisoners. All survivors of the attack were slaughtered like a cattle. The rogues then started to search for those who had managed to hide. Jack searched with them, and, pretending to be a loyal rogue, stabbed the dead body to get blood on the blade of his cutlass. The pharaoh's last wish While searching the ship, Jack found a wounded black man under the fallen canvas. He wasn't a slave, cause he was dressed like a passenger. The man was mortally wounded by flying debris and falling wreckage, and he had only a little time to live. The man spoke to Jack, and introduced himself as Pharaoh Taharka, the ruler of the legendary island of Kerma. Thinking that Jack was sent to him by the Egyptian god Apedemak, the dying Pharaoh told Jack of his search for a cure for his ill son, Prince Aniba, and how he crossed the ocean in search of it. Before dying, the Pharaoh gave Jack his magic golden wristlet. The wristlet was one of the three keys that could open the Zerzuran labyrinth, which was a sacred place to the people of Kerma, so the wristlet had to be returned to the members of Kerman royal family. Jack took the wristlet, promising that he'll return it to Kerma. The Pharaoh died in peace, knowing that his last wish would be obeyed. But unknowingly to Jack, Christophe was watching the whole scene, and he ordered Jack to give him the wristlet. Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' Notes and references Category:Battles